


Some might call it 'The Love Cafe'

by j_obsessed



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_obsessed/pseuds/j_obsessed
Summary: Each chapter tackles a different aspect of relationships, whether it's distance, loving more than one person, friends to lovers, unaccepting families, or others. I hope it's enjoyable, but also provides a bit of insight on how tough relationships can be, and how each couple gets a little help from their friends to get by <3
Relationships: Marcus Stoinis/Adam Zampa/Alex Carey, Mitchell Starc/Josh Hazlewood, Sam Billings/Jason Roy, Tim Paine/Steve Smith
Comments: 29
Kudos: 22





	1. Adam, Alex and Marcus.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosetylars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/gifts), [SarahoftheRomanIsles23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahoftheRomanIsles23/gifts), [OrnateDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrnateDragon/gifts).



> Each chapters dedication:   
> 1 - Lucie @Rosetylars, an angel who I adore <3   
> 2 - Anonymous, who wrote the wonderful Josh/Mitch fics on here, I hope you love it   
> 3 - Sarah @SarahoftheRomanIsles23, who requested Tim, Steve, and meddling Marnus + friends   
> 4 - Daisy @OrnateDragon, I hope I've done your boys justice <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. Also I know I don't usually write this pairing/trio but, I wanted to write all the ships, and what better way than a multichap!? There are more on their way, I promise.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I love you all <3

It starts with a phone call.

A really basic, fundamental, run of the mill facetime, a weekly tradition that is never ever missed between Kez and Adam. Ever. Honestly, the brunette would prefer to be doing this in front of his couch, cuddled under a blanket while they watched stupid movies and laughed about how empty the streets are in Adelaide, and how no one recognises them when they walk out into the street.

But Adam’s moved, and Kez can’t do that anymore.

“I cannot believe you just left me here like this,” he pouts, with only a hint of hurt in his voice. “All alone, and for what, to go play with some green team. It’s been an entire six months, and I can still solemnly swear that blue always looked better on you Ads.”

“Excuse me Alex, but I moved to Melbourne to play with the _Comets,_ yeah- they have a name, in case you forgot-”

Kez has to laugh, and it makes his heart feel a little better when Adam grins adorably at the sound. “Yes, of course, the _Comets,_ thank god you’re not wearing _lime green,_ that would be actual blasphemy, a true disservice to your complexion honestly-”

“God, you’re a piece of work you know that-” Adam rolls his eyes exaggeratedly, while Alex makes diva faces with random hand gestures. “Why are you my best friend, fuck’s sake-”

“Cause you looooveeee meeeeeeeeeeee.”

“Yeah yeah.” Alex misses the slight flush on Adam’s cheeks, too busy trying to figure out why he can hear the front door opening, and then closing extremely gently. “I didn’t just move to wear green, Kez,” Adam adds, with a very exasperated expression. 

Kez obviously isn't done tormenting his best friend. “Of course not, you went to Melbourne to be with your hulk of a boyfriend, so you can get proper, on-demand di-”

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH ALEX!”

The keeper in question almost falls off his sofa laughing. It doesn’t help that he can also hear Marc, laughing in the background, probably at Adam’s extremely disgruntled and very animated facial expressions.

Adam’s laugh reminds him of summer nights at a bar, with close friends, honey whiskey and hard liquor but genuine happiness and conversation that lasts for hours.

But Marc’s laugh is something else entirely. It’s playful, reminds him of milk chocolate and laughing because it’s melting in your hands, but you just can’t get enough of it, even if you might look like a mess.

_They’re both so beautiful, how could he choose? Suppose that’s why Adam is so happy with him._

“Kezza?!”

“Alex-”

“KEZ-”

“Hmm? Sorry Ads, away with the fairies. What is it?”

There’s a soft look on Adam’s face, and Alex is struggling. Marc is looking at his boyfriend as though he’s in love, and it’s so adoring and sweet, and Kez can’t help but think what it’d be like to be there with them. He’d never wear green, but he could stay with them, in the offseason, love them and squish between them because they’re both _perfect_ and he l-

Adam sighs, looking at his best friend’s face. He’s so _pretty,_ but so smart, and sweet, and Adam would kill to know what he’s thinking about right now because he’s missed how comfortable their conversations were, and how easy it was to drop into Alex’s lap and rant about his day, or- “Nothing. Just… missing you. Lots.”

Alex smiles gently, “miss you both too.” He fakes a yawn (one that’s quite believable in his opinion) and tries to close up the conversation before he says something he’s going to regret. “Take care of him Marc, and if he tries to wear lime green, send me an SOS text I’ll be there within the hour…”

Marc breaks out into laughter and kisses his boyfriend’s temple. “Hmm, I promise I’ll keep you updated on his uniform choices… look after yourself Kezza. We'll talk soon okay?”

“Thanks, Marc. I w-”

“Wait. You’re going already?” Adam sounds disappointed, and Alex tries not to be persuaded by his best friend’s eyes. "Just because Marc's here doesn't mean you have to go!"

"Ads. I love Marc, you know that. But I’ve got work tomorrow morning and I start early,” he lies easily. “I’ll talk to you again next week. Love you both, sweet dreams.”

“Oh. Okay. Love you too. Tell your manager to take it easy on you."

"Night Kez.”

As soon as he puts the phone down, Alex buries his face into his hands and groans unhappily. _Both of them, Alex. Really!? Not just one, but both of them!? Fuck._

-

“You really miss him, don’t you?”

“I’m sorry, but he’s my best friend, this is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. I’m so happy here with you, but I really miss him so much-”

“Hey, just because you came here, to be with me, doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to miss people back home.”

“He’s just so busy nowadays, Marc, I barely talk to him for twenty minutes every week. Do you think he’s just, over it?”

“Oh baby, he’s probably just taking up some extra shifts, it’ll be okay. You guys can organise a weekend trip back home soon. We can-”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

His boyfriend looks at him, confusedly. “Why not? We can invite him here if that’s better-”

“Marc.” Adam shakes his head seriously, and the brunette stops talking immediately. “Please.”

“Okay. If you say so. Come here.”

Adam dives into Marc’s chest and tries to convince himself that he just misses Kez as a friend. Keyword being _tries._ He doesn’t manage to sleep all that well.

-

His boyfriend is in love with another man. And Marc doesn’t know what to do. Because he thinks that maybe, he might be in love with this other man too.

_F_ _uck._

It’s only been nine months since Adam left South Australia to come to stay with him- since Adam left _Kez,_ to come to stay with him. And every week Marc is reminded of this, when he hears the two facetiming, or calling, and occasionally sending each other voice messages over Instagram on Friday nights. They've gotten better, talk more often and for longer, but he can still see how much it hurts them being away from each other for so long. 

Of course, Marc loves Adam. But, maybe, he might just be starting to love Kez? But he’s sort of always loved him anyway. It’s hard not to. He’s sweet. And kind and caring, and loves coffee and loves to cook and loves to play footy and loves to smile and loves to _love._

Alex Carey steals hearts, and Marc is not sure whether he’s happy or upset about it.

When he hears things from Adam, like ‘Kez would absolutely fucking adore this’ about random items of clothing he’s considering buying, or when the blonde leggie says ‘let me call Kez, he’d know more about this than me’ when Marc asks him for advice, he really genuinely thinks, that Kez has become a part of them too.

Sure, he’s living in another state, but Marcus would sooner drive to him than he would to Mitch, who lives only a few kilometres away. Mitch is more convenient, but Kez feels more like home.

How odd is that? He’d sooner send Adam to stay with Kez, than anyone else (especially Kane…) in the event that he wasn’t around.

And how bizarre, that sometimes maybe he thinks about how it would feel to have Kez join them in bed. _Yes, like that- god please like that,_ but also, like… having curly brunette hair to play his fingers through, and a broad back to press up against, along with the usual blonde strands and lithe muscle.

But there’s a point which breaks Marc, and that’s when he walks into his bedroom one night after training, and finds Adam asleep, with his phone propped up on the bedside table, with the screen displaying Alex, laying on his side, also fast asleep.

When he says _breaks,_ he means it.

Both of them look so fucking gorgeous, and Marc just wants to hold them in his arms and keep them safe. Adam’s in one of his shirts, collar slipping just a touch off his shoulder, probably a subconscious move due to Melbourne’s heat. And Kez is buried in a hoodie, face pressed into the hood with a hand tucked just underneath, because Adelaide is just a touch too cold tonight.

Fuck. He’s so in love it _hurts._

All he can do is stand there and smile. When his brain finally kicks into gear, he strips out of his training shirt and pulls a softer one on, before picking up the phone. Unfortunately, he is not the most graceful of people, and ends up smashing his hip into the bedside table, and lets out a muffled curse.

Adam stays fast asleep, but there’s a quiet “Marc, is that you? Are you okay?” coming from the phone.

“Hi, Kezza, yeah, just walked into a table, I’m so sorry for waking you, go back to bed darling-” He tries to keep his voice even after he notices that he’s just called Alex (not his boyfriend) _darling._

“Hmm. There’s ice in the second drawer of the freezer. Go get it.” It’s so endearing, the way he’s half asleep, and rubbing his eyes with a gentle smile, as though he’s resigned to the fact that this is going to happen. The way Alex knows where the ice is because Adam has probably told him about how often this happens, and how to handle it. Marc is going to _die._

“Yeah Kezza, I will-”

“I’m not leaving til you get it, Marc.” The keeper slowly sits up, raising his arms to crack his back, and Marcus has to turn his face off-screen and cover the mic as he swallows audibly, when he realises that Alex is in fact not wearing a shirt under his zip hoodie and that the zip is in fact, half undone.

It’s an easy silence between them (almost like the kind he has with Adam), he thinks, as he walks to the refrigerator and pulls out an icepack (right from the second drawer.)

“Oh also, remember to plug both your phones in, you’ll need them charged for tomorrow, right? You’re driving to the next game, aren’t you?”

Marc hears virtually none of it. All he hears is a reminder that he needs to plug their phones in, from Alex, who remembers that he always forgets this one, small, tiny, minuscule unimportant thing. And that does it. 

“Could you- do you think you’d like to come and stay with us for a while? Season finishes, and Ads and I will be back at the café, and I just think- we really just- I know you miss him a lot and he feels the same. So would you? We can surprise him?”

Alex grins sleepily at the camera again (which has ended up endearingly close to his face), and Marc’s heart is _dying._ “Sounds good, I can’t wait. Good luck for tomorrow, and I’ll see you in a few days. Night Marc?”

“Night love.”

Kez doesn’t end the call. In fact, all he does is curl tighter into himself and knock out. Marc thinks he stops breathing for a moment. God, what he’d give to have this.

-

Finally, their season ends, and the week after their final match, Adam and Marc reopen their café. It’s become their side hustle, something they do for fun, and to make some extra money on the side to give back to the community. It’s lovely, cosy and tucked away in the corner of a beautiful Melbournian street.

Just after six in the morning, when they’re doing up the café prior to opening, there’s a knock at the door.

“Sorry we’re not open just yet, but if you’re around for half an hour-” Adam begins with the usual polite-yell-and-send-off before he breaks himself off midway. “Oh my god, _Kez!?”_ Adam throws the door open. “How-”

“I can wait, but I was hoping you’d make an excep-” The rest of the word is buried in Adam's shoulder as the keeper is pulled into a tight hug. “Fuck I’ve missed you.”

Marc pops out of the back, and runs over as well, only making it in time to have Alex’s weight thrown at him as the younger crashes into his chest. “And you too. So much.”

Kez’ eyes are sparkling, and Marc’s smile is gorgeous, and Adam needs to have a serious chat with his boyfriend because he really thinks that he might just love them both. “Did you know about this!?” he turns to Marc, in utter shock.

“Maybe?”

“You- and you- you’re both awful. Come in, sit down, do you want a coffee, can I get you something to eat, what about-”

Alex quickly flicks his eyes over to Marc, who nods at him with a smile. “I’d actually, just like the both of you, if that’s on the menu at this fine establishment?” Adam flushes up to his eyes, and Alex’s boyfriend’s boyfriend (yep) facepalms at the awful joke.

And that’s how it starts, with the three of them. 6am coffee, at their own little place, hiding behind counters before the morning rush, which Alex stays to help out for.

(The Love Café, some would call it. It becomes the official name soon enough.) 


	2. Josh and Mitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love them.  
> They are my goals in life.  
> Idiots.  
> Shoutout to my baby Lucie who helped me with some cafe food inspiration 😌✨ Love you darling, I hope you enjoy this <3

“Hey Ads?”

“Yes darling?”

Kez flushes up to his eyes and drops a kiss to his blonde boyfriend’s cheek. “I’ll never get over that.” 

“HEY! Do I not get a kiss?! How rude honestly-” Before Marcus can even finish his sentence, Alex has propped up on his tip-toes to press a kiss to his brunette boyfriend’s lips.

“Stop complaining Marc, you know I love you both,” he chastises before he starts working on the most recent order. Marcus is still pouting though, so Adam rolls his eyes and also presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“Now that that’s done, what was it you wanted Kezza?”

“You know the order I’m making right now?”

“For Josh and … Minch?” Marc squints at the cup from where he’s warming banana bread and scones.

“Mitch, sweetheart. His name is Mitch. Yes. Clearly, I know. What about it?” Adam corrects.

“They’ve been in here. A lot. Every morning. Staring at each other. Like idiots in love. Do you think they're dating?”

“They look it actually, now that you mention it… The brown-haired one is very cute...”

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!"

The three boys behind the counter look out at the two sitting in one of the booths, on opposite sides, with laptops and books and highlighters everywhere, waiting for their regular orders, something incredibly sweet for the brown-haired boy (Josh, from what the trio have heard so far), and generally a black coffee with varying degrees of sugar for Mitch depending on how close they are getting to finals.

They take turns to pay, but whoever does pay always has this smug yet endeared smile, as though they’ve won something.

“You know if Marc offered to pay I would not fight him for a second.”

“Sure Ads you act all tough but if Marc offers to pay, you get upset about fragile masculinity and the fact that you are allowed to spend money on people you love and-”

“Alex Carey! One more word from your mouth and I will throw this at you-”

Kez has in fact stopped listening, because Minch- sorry _Mitch_ and Josh have suddenly looked over at them and are snickering behind their hands.

“Sorry, everything will be ready in a sec, my boyfriend is just being a pest,” Adam yells, hip checking Alex as the brunette brings the two their coffees. “Anything else for you two… lovebirds…?” Alex says carefully.

Josh blinks (clearly very startled), and Mitch rolls his eyes. “We’re friends.” Kez’s eyes light up slightly at the opportunity to meddle.

“Leave them alone Kez!” Marc yells at him from somewhere, making Alex jump.

Josh tilts his head deliberately at his friend. “You owe me, I told you the brown-haired one wanted your number, Mitch-”

“Whoa, you’ve got the wrong brown-haired one. I’m otherwise engaged.” Both Adam and Marc throw some form of acknowledgment from behind the counter. Josh relaxes almost immediately, and Alex grins at them both. “I’ll take your number though, got a feeling we might be good friends. Have we met before?”

"You do seem familiar..." Mitch smiles up at him, and hands his phone over. Alex fills in his contact and hands it back. “Hang on- you’re Carey. C. A. R. E. Y. Carey?”

“That’s me, yeah…”

“Joshy- he’s the keeper! The one we played a few years back, do you remember? In that NSW v SA game?”

“Wait a minute. Mitchell… as in… _Starc!?_ I swear if you tell me your last name is-”

“Hazlewood.”

“Oh my _god-_ give me your number too.”

Mitch cracks up, and Josh looks at him like he hung up the sun.

-

“Okay. This is ridiculous. It’s been almost two months. We have to do something.”

“Surely they can’t be just friends. There’s no way in hell.”

“Maybe they are, you never know-”

“Marc. Mitch literally has his legs tucked around Josh’s under the table. They drive here together every time they come. They live together. We’ve been to their place, they know their way around each other so well.”

“I wish I had some sort of magic, I’d give Josh a truth potion and we’d fix this in less than a minute.”

“Aw that’s so sweet. You know, I could see you as Hermione Ads, although... she's too British...” 

"Jos could be Hermione?"

"Nuh-uh, he's not into gingers..."

“Is no one going to point out that making people tell the truth is like, coercion. I'm 100% sure it's coercion. Probably definitely illegal too actually.”

Both Adam and Kez look at Marcus perplexedly. “Uh. Marc. You do know truth serums don’t exist.”

“Yes but… hypothetically…” he shrugs his shoulders, and Adam can’t help himself from giving him a slight nudge in the side.

“Idiot.”

-

A few days later they're having this conversation again. This time, Mitch actually carried Josh's kitbag in after practice, and ordered for the both of them- probably because the shorter looked _exhausted,_ and definitely needed to sit down. Mitch didn't leave him alone for more than a minute.

“Wonder what would happen if we put mistletoes over all the desks…”

“Could actually work, but do they seem the festive type?”

Marc blinks, looking between his two boyfriends as though he’s witnessing a tennis match. He supposes that they’re just, passionate about people finding love.

For as long as he’s known Kez, that’s been a defining trait of his, actually. Even back when he was ‘just friends’ with Adam, how respectful he was of their relationship, and how happy he was to hear they’d gotten together.

He looks out at Josh and Mitch who are sitting with their ankles locked under the table, having a very quiet conversation. They’re always like this, Marc has noticed. They’re lowkey. Quiet. Discreet. But if anyone took the time and decided to stop and look at the two… they probably couldn’t be missed.

They’re both the better part of six feet, and quite gorgeous. (Objectively.) But their subtle intimacies don’t change. And Marc knows for a fact, they don’t act like this with Pat (another bowler from NSW, introduced by Kez) or Steve (Pat’s best friend) or Jos (Alex’s keeper friend who’s also now working at the café, currently on his day off) or Sam (another one of Alex's keeper friends).

They’re always lovely, and respectful, and kind and charming.

But. They’re special to each other.

_Maybe Adam and Alex have a point. Dammnit._

“What if we named a specific item for them?”

Kez and Adam both startle and blink at him in confusion and intrigue. “What are you talking about?”

He points at the couple. “After them. Name something on the menu for them.” Both of them still look extremely lost. “We’re _T_ _he Love Café,_ surely, if anyone could get them together, it’s us?”

Kez’s eyes sparkle in that way that always gets Marc’s heart stammering, and the corner of Adam’s mouth twitches up, and it’s infectious because it just makes him want to smile.

“You have an idea?”

-

“Hi, Joshy!”

The man grins happily, leaning over the counter to give Alex a hug. “Hi, Kez. Whatcha got for me?”

“Something new, you up for it?” Just as he asks (see: begins phase one of his plan), Mitch strolls in, hair dripping wet from the rain, tucking keys into his jacket pocket, giving Marc a quick wave as he drops down at ‘their spot’, brushing a hand back through the strands.

Josh clearly hasn’t heard a word that’s been said. “Sorry, uh, what?”

“Pretty isn’t he?” Kez teases.

Josh flushes red but still hasn’t turned to completely face Alex… too busy leaning against the counter, staring at his _friend._ “Kinda,” he breathes out. 

“Ooooooooooo. Character development, we love to see it.” The keeper only very narrowly dodges a backhanded thwack from Josh, trying his best to stop laughing. Marc grins from the other side, placing an order onto the pickup station, hip-checking his boyfriend. “I said, I’ve got a new menu item for you to try, along with your usual coffees. You in?”

“Absolutely. What is it?”

“You’ll find out, and no payment, this one’s on me,” Kez sends him off with a wink. “Marc!” He whisper-yells. “Babe! You’re up.”

-

“Black espresso for Mitchy, hazelnut latte with cream for Joshy-”

“Thanks, Marc.”

“And a Clueless Cheesecake for the two of you to share. Enjoy!” Marc blurts everything out in one breath and basically _sprints_ back to the kitchen.

Mitch scoffs a laugh, and Josh’s eyes go wide. 

“A _what_ now. Clueless eh? That a shot at me? What have I missed?”

“Uh- nothing probably. They’re idiots.”

“Yeah. Adorable. But idiots.”

Josh smiles, albeit a little ruefully, and looks over at the front, where Kez is hiding behind a coffee machine, Adam is pretending to sanitise the order screen, and Marc is faking drinking water. He shakes his head fondly. _They mean well._

Mitch pokes a fork into the cake, humming contently at the taste.

“How is it?”

“Tastes like espresso and cream." Something flickers through Mitch's eyes, but Josh is a bit too busy staring at the tracks of water dripping across his temple. "They go well together…”

Josh hums. “You think?”

“Yeah. I do.”

Nodding, Josh takes a sip of coffee. But before he can flick his tongue over his lip to remove some residual froth, Mitch has half stood up, leant over the table, and pressed a kiss against the corner of his mouth.

“Oh wow.”

Alex drops a mug in excitement, and Marc only just catches it before it smashes into the ground.

“Are you both serious, they’re having a moment, I swear to-”

Kez pulls Adam down under the coffee machine as well, taking them both out of sight. “Shhhhh.”

“We go well together too, don’t we?” Mitch asks.

“Not so clueless anymore are you Mitchy?” 

The brunette rolls his eyes, holding out a forkful of cheesecake for his _maybe-more-than-friend._ “Shut up.”

A hand sticks up from behind the counter, and Marc gives it a hi-five.

_The Love Café._

Maybe, Marc thinks, just maybe there is a _bit_ of magic involved. 


	3. Tim and Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope... that this is... done okay...   
> I am somewhat concerned because I am aware that people do not Exactly Vibe- BUT- i thought it was a nice way to bring Jos and Steve up as friends, (and because this is my AU and I can do what I like 🤭)  
> Love you guys <3 thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

It’s been about three months since Josh and Mitch walked into the café with small thank you chocolate boxes for Adam, Marc and Kez.

A lot of things have happened in that time.

Josh and Mitch are in almost every day, and Kez loves them. And because Adam and Marc love Kez, they love that Kez is always so happy to see their two fast bowlers. It’s all very wholesome and lovely. (Even if Alex hasn't stopped flirting with Mitch every time he walks in.)

Kez has also been going to keeper training with Sam and Jos and has become part of their infamous _Wicketkeeper’s Union-_ (he loves the name and loves them too, even if they _are_ English.)

Jos has since started working more often, and has taken a real liking to Yorkshire tea, which for some reason has become an item on their menu… (It makes no sense because Jos is from _Somerset!?_ Which is literally nowhere near Yorkshire... Sam and Steve always give him a look or two about that anyway.) Speaking of, he’s also become really good friends with Steve, who he’s been training with during the off-season.

(Once, when they had walked in together after a particularly tough gym session, Alex asked if they were _“shagging”_ and took the answer as a solid no when Steve almost smacked him, and Jos looked more terrified than Adam did when he saw that disgusting cockroach one time…)

It’s not really a surprise to see Steve and Jos chatting, or playing shadow cricket when there aren’t many customers in. (They don't dare to play actual cricket, because Adam would shout, and no one needs to be on the receiving end of that.)

But it _is_ a surprise, when one day Steve comes flying into the store, looking rather visibly _disquieted._ “Hi, Steve. How are you today?” Alex asks, initially very amused. 

Steve doesn’t even manage a greeting to him, and the brunette is now a little concerned, because Steve is usually fairly calm, even under pressure. “Jos, I need Jos. Where’s Jos!?”

The blonde keeper in question sticks his head out from under the counter. “Here. What is it? Is everything okay!?”

His friend looks at him dead in the eye and shakes his head. 

Jos looks up at Alex questioningly, and the brunette peeps around the back. When he’s satisfied that Marc and Adam won’t yell that he’s being too nice in giving Jos a quick break, he ushers them both out quickly, with an “I better get a detailed scoop for this…”

Steve smiles despite himself, and Jos nudges his elbow against the brunette keeper in thanks.

The door closes, and Steve immediately blurts out “I did a bad thing. A very bad, terrible thing,” as he flops onto a chair.

Jos nods and sits down on the table beside him. “That's okay. We can fix it, what happened?”

“You know how I was telling you about Tim?”

“Mate, Tim’s a keeper. Of course, I know him. Not to mention... you don’t shut up about him. Tim’s eyes are so pretty, Tim has such nice hands, Tim has such gorgeous muscles-”

“OKAY OKAY, WE GET IT-”

Jos gives him a grin, and Steve relaxes a little. They may not be best friends (Pat might riot actually...), but they’re definitely close, and Jos is definitely the best to talk to about… this mess because the keeper has been in his position before. And Steve needs _help._

“So, what about Tim? What bad thing happened that’s got you so flustered?”

“I… may have fucked him?”

Jos looks at his friend in disbelief. _“You!?- You_ … fucked _him…”_

"HEY! I could!"

"Mhm. Right. Sure."

“Okay rude. But no. If we’re being picky and pedantic. _He_ fucked me…”

The keeper nods excitedly and holds a hand up for a high-five. Steve does _not_ appreciate it. “Why is this bad?!”

“Jos. I have a… literally- you _know_ …”

“What do I know? You guys used protection… right?” Steve nods in confirmation. “Okay, and you can’t get pregnant, so what could possibly be the issue-”

“Jos…” Steve gives him a pointed look and points at his left hand. The keeper still looks unfussed. Until-

“WAIT, HE PROPOSED?! ALREADY!? I mean, sure you’re a catch and all but like, that is definitely a bit soon, have you asked Marn- wait no... _Marnus,_ that's right- to get some info, we could call him and do a background check since he already decided to _marry you_ damn-”

“JOS. HE DID NOT PROPOSE.” Steve takes a breath. “I’m already _engaged,_ remember? And how do you know Marnus!?”

“Mate, everyone knows Marnus."

"Fair. But what do I do!?"

“Wait... about what? OH. Right. Oops. Yeah. Been there…”

“How are you so calm about this… I literally just cheated on my wife and you don’t even look fazed!?”

The look Jos gives him might be the most ‘are-you-fucking-kidding-me’ look that Steve has ever gotten. And he’s best friends with Pat Cummins. He's received a _lot_ of those looks. “I had a one night stand, with the most gorgeous stranger I’d ever met, divorced my wife because I was pretty sure I was gay- mind you I was already going to do that bit, that was not a good relationship... but then I moved, and I didn't contact him, and he probably doesn't even remember me." 

"I was there for this Jos..."

"I know. So why would you, sleeping with Tim- someone you’ve known for _years,_ and have had the hots for, also for _years,_ faze me…”

Steve groans and puts his face in his hands. “Ugh. You're annoying. What do I do?” This look he gets probably rivals the last one. “Okay okay I know I have to tell her but like, what if Tim doesn’t want to, you know- and what if I've just ruined a potential marriage for no reason, and-” Steve’s hands flap all over the place trying to explain his point, and Jos just smiles at him.

“Do you remember the one day, when it was absolutely pouring down after training, and you had asked me to call Tim to pick you up while you were packing up?”

“Yeah… I wondered how he got there so fast…”

“I didn’t call him. He was already waiting there in the car park for you.”

“Oh.”

“And the time that I told you your jumper wasn’t in the café?”

“Yes...?”

“Tim had realised it was yours and picked it up when he had come in for an evening coffee. And to yell at me about how much he likes you… But you didn’t hear this from me…”

“Wow.”

"Just tell him, Steve. Go after what you want. If he makes you happy, and let's be honest, we both know that _she_ didn't and wasn't going to- _don't look at me like that you knew how I felt_... then why wouldn't you take the step?"

"You think he likes me?"

"Yes, Steve."

Seconds later, Kez pops his head out. “Okay, now that we’ve established Tim likes Steve- _which I could’ve told you about three hundred years ago,_ Jos can you please come back in and finish fixing the coffee machine?”

Just as they’re heading back inside, _another_ person comes bashing into the café. This time Adam is standing at the coffee machine looking extremely unimpressed. Kez can already read what he’s thinking- _I need a sign to keep these assholes quiet, they’re disturbing my Feng Shui and my ambience, honestly the nerve-_ but that’s only until the person speaks.

“Adam! Marc! Alex?! Have any of you seen Marnus, he was supposed to meet me here to talk about Stev-”

“Tim!?”

“Steve!?”

_“Tim!?”_

“Oh fuck’s sake.” (That was Alex…) "Someone else take this one, I've done my fair share!" 

“Hey Tim, Steve likes you, and is probably going to call off his engagement.”

“I-”

“So you two should _really_ sit down and talk about it, eh? Kez and I will bring you your coffees. Please, take a seat!”

The keeper leads them both to a table, copping a muttered _“Jos Buttler I am going to beat the shit out of you-”_ from Steve- (to which Jos only fistbumps him and walks away, after saluting Tim. He even gets a high-five from Kez on the way.) _Goddamn wicketkeepers. They’re so annoying._

“Nice job Jossy,” Kez teases as they both set about making lattes.

“Please, they had it coming.”

“Well, now that you work here, at the _Very Literal Love Café-”_ both of them burst into laughter, “maybe your luck in love will turn around too?”

Jos peeps over the coffee machine, (and tugs Kez over as well) to see Steve and Tim’s hands held together in the middle of the table. “Maybe…” Seconds later, a very South Australian voice can be heard through the wall.

“Stop gossiping on the job you two- god I should’ve known hiring a keeper was a bad idea, they all have the same insubordinate personalities… also thank god someone did something about those two, because if I heard Tim say one more thing about Steve's eyes I was going to explode.”


	4. Sam and Jase

Whenever it rains like this, Kez knows they are in for A Day.

It’s pouring. Literally, it’s like oceans are falling from the sky. Getting into work itself was a task. Adam had driven up to the front entrance so that they could try and escape some of the walk, but even with Kez holding a jacket above his and Marc’s head, they end up soaked before they even get to the awning.

(It doesn’t help that Adam is the one who has the keys in, not one bit. But he’ll be here in a few minutes, and it does give Alex an excuse to do something he really wants to do.)

Because it’s just before six in the morning, and there are lines of silver decorating the sky that is a bright grey, and it’s beautiful. (Alex briefly recalls Jos telling him _kissing someone you love in the rain, is the best feeling in the world, if you get the opportunity, you won’t forget how it feels…_ Well.)

“Hey, Marc?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you take your immune support vitamin that I kept out on your plate this morning?”

“Yeah, of course. Why…”

Alex grins, and drops the jacket at the door, pulling Marcus out into the rain. “Because. I wouldn’t want you catching a cold.” And then he fists his hands into the lapels of Marcus’ (see: Adam’s) cardigan, props up on his tiptoes with a smile and pulls his boyfriend into a heated kiss.

“Kez what the mmf-” Marcus’ confused remark is quickly scuffed into a contented sigh. His hands move with a mind of their own, one slipping into Alex’s hair to tug at the soaking strands softly, and one to the keeper’s neck to tip his head back, so they can kiss _deeper._

Marc _was_ going to get the spare key under one of the rocks decorating the entrance, but, Alex’s mouth feels too good, and the feeling of the rain droplets trailing down his fingers as they press against heated skin, that gives _so easily_ under his hands, over muscle that’s so tough and built and _durable._

Alex gets lost in it, almost forgets that they’re in the middle of the street- _especially_ when he feels another presence against his back. Adam’s pressed flush behind him, sucking kisses into the side of his neck. He breaks away from Marc, tipping his head back onto Adam’s shoulder and laughing, feeling the raindrops as they hit his face.

“You’re both lucky that I keep spare clothes in the café. Come on, inside, before you both get sick.” Even when Adam tries to sound admonishing, it comes across as incredibly endeared and in love. Marcus lets him know by rolling his eyes and tugging him into a kiss by the neck.

Alex whistles from where he’s trapped between them and is subsequently poked in the side by Adam.

Eventually, they make their way inside, stumbling over each other without a care in the world. Adam can’t help himself from leaping into Marcus’ arms when Alex peels his drenched shirt off him. And then again, when Kez decides to be an absolute _shit,_ and strips his own off, _with one fucking hand, straight over his head like some sort of incubus._ “Oh _fuck you-”_

Alex catches him without any difficulty, while Marc complains about the fact that “excuse me, that is _my_ job, thank you very much-”

Jos comes in two hours later (when they’re all decent) looking like _shit._

“Sorry, I’m a bit late, it’s just, a lot of rain, and traffic, and-”

“It’s okay, come in, there’s barely been anyone anyway.” Adam pulls him in, and turns the heat up just slightly, with a soft smile.

“Adam. Going soft on _Jos,_ who would’ve known?”

“Wouldn’t have hired him if I didn’t like him Kez, come on.”

The three of them watch from the counter as Jos goes about random tasks. Sanitising tables and countertops, and whenever someone comes in, being the first to the register, as though if he doesn’t keep himself busy, he’s going to fall apart from the sheer _la douleur exquise_.

Adam makes sure to give him things to do, and asks for his help in the kitchen, rolling out pastry dough and filling tarts, anything to keep Jos from obsessively checking his phone.

Alex spends some time with his keeper friend, and very subtly (not really) makes sure that no love songs are being played, and definitely no Arctic Monkeys either. James Arthur almost queues up, but thankfully Marc has caught on, and practically throws himself at the controls, flicking it to Justin Timberlake.

The first customers don’t come in til about eleven, and even then, they’re the regulars. Tim and Steve are the first ones, and it seems that everyone is _acutely aware_ that rainy days aren’t good for Jos.

Steve brings in a bar of Cadbury, and Tim invites him over to sit with them for a while, as they chat about the footy and the ‘soccer’.

Jos laughs for the first time when Steve says “Soccer!? Tell me he did not just say _soccer,_ Timothy we have changed him, he is now a true Australian- can you believe it!?”

Adam breathes a quick sigh of relief. Kez kisses his temple, and Marc squishes them both into a hug.

Josh and Mitch are next in, ordering their regulars, and sitting in their regular booth, in their regular spots – Josh’s ankles crossed under the table with Mitch’s legs on either side. (Kez doesn’t yell at them for their PDA, especially because Jos seems to appreciate it.)

“You guys are adorable. Also, I made Apple Tart, the kind you get back home in Somerset, do you want to try-”

“Absolutely.” Josh doesn’t even let him finish his sentence, and despite himself, he has to smile. He nods, and brings them a plate, with two forks. Just because he’s… _sad…_ doesn’t mean he has to be a bitter and awful human. Especially to people who are just trying to enjoy being in love.

They head out but return shortly after, completely drenched. (Jos doesn’t even need to guess what they’ve been doing, but rather than being resentful, he shakes his head at the sheepish expression on their faces.) Mitch hands him a small binding journal, with a few charcoal pencils before leaving for the evening. Jos thanks them both with a hug.

“What is it with those two and adopting wicketkeepers!? First Kez and now Jos!?”

“I suppose since they’re giraffes they just have a lot of love to give,” Alex says with a smile.

“If you guys want, you can head home. I can close up, if you guys want to, y’know, have a date or something.”

“Not a chance in hell-”

“Not that we don’t trust you or anything, but we don’t want to leave you a-”

“Alone with all the prep for tomorrow. We’ll be in the kitchen, okay?”

“Of course.” The keeper rolls his eyes good-naturedly, and then very quietly utters a “thanks,” with a half-smile.

No one comes in for a while, and Jos decides it might be nice to get some drawing in. He takes a seat by the window, and just as he’s about to start sketching, needing something to do with his hands, the door opens. He looks up with a smile.

“Hi, uh, so I was given a recommendation, and I’m really at my last resort, so I thought what the hell, uh, this is the right place, right? The Love Café?”

Jos is up and out of his seat immediately. “Of course, come in, what would you like?”

“Advice. And lots and lots of coffee.”

The keeper lets out a little laugh and nods. “It’s that kind of day, isn’t it. But I don’t think coffee will do you any good at half six in the evening.” The customer looks thoroughly unhappy about this, and Jos gives them a knowing look. “Trust me, take a seat.”

A few minutes later, he’s brought the stranger a cinnamon hot chocolate with marshmallows _and_ a caramel slice. “What do you think?”

“That you know a little too much about me already.”

Jos chuckles and takes a seat. “How can I help?”

“I broke up with someone last week. And I miss them. A lot. It’s hard to explain, and I know you close soon but-”

“Don’t worry about it. I have time.”

“So, uh, my family are quite… conservative? And they’d found out I’d been dating someone- a man- who didn’t really fit their ideal for me. They kind of- they wanted me to have a ‘normal life’ you know, and they were really disapproving. So I just stopped talking to him. And I know I’m supposed to be old enough not to care what they think, but they’re my parents, and I didn’t know what to do. I still don’t.” The man takes a deep breath. “Sorry, that was a lot, uh-”

“Don’t worry about it. I didn’t get your name?”

“Jason.”

“Well, for what it’s worth Jason, I think you should know that it’s always difficult to go against what family says. Regardless of whether you’re thirteen and wanting to play music instead of sport, or if you’re thirty with a stable income and home.” 

“I knew they’d react badly, but I wasn’t prepared. I don’t live with them, and I don’t depend on them, but I just wanted them to like him. He’s-”

“You can say whatever it is you’re thinking. I’m not going to judge you- it’s not my place.” The look of relief on Jason’s face says more than it should. “What’s he like?” Jos adds.

“Well. He’s from England, but he moved here a while ago. Oh and he’s a pest, but in the best way.”

“Sounds like a lot of my friends, to be honest… They’re all little shits. One of them has been going through a tough time recently, also boyfriend drama, but he always finds a way to be a menace.”

Jason grins at that. “My life is boring without him, you know? Like, I miss being woken up with a pillow to my face because he decided to start an impromptu pillow fight at five am. And how he never has a regular coffee order, it’s something new every single time, and it drives me _insane._ I trip over his wicketkeeping gear all the damn time. He’s a mess, honestly.”

“Wicketkeeping… Huh, I’m a keeper too. I’ve got a few friends who are as well… you said he moved here recently?”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe you could introduce him. We’d love to have him at training, and maybe even for lunch. Sam, Kez and I that is.”

“That’s if he ever speaks to me again… _wait,_ Sam?”

“Yes.”

_“Billings?!”_

“Uh, yeah?”

“You- that’s him, you know him!?”

“He’s the one who’s been- _oh-_ oh my god, wait, wait I’ll call him, and you can explain, I promise, he misses you like crazy. He hasn’t touched a coffee in an entire week, and I was so confused when he pulled out of training citing a toe injury… oh my god this is amazing, wait-”

Jos is already punching numbers into his phone, and when Sam picks up, the expression on his face holds such _excitement,_ you’d think he won the lottery.

_Sam._

_Jos, what do you want? I told you I wasn’t coming to training-_

_Just come down to the café, please? I need your help. There’s just so many customers, and I’ll owe you one, just, hurry?_

_Goddamnit Jos. The shit I do for you. You’re lucky we’re friends._

Jason sits there in disbelief, as Jos hurries around the place, turning on some Bon Jovi – because Sam always talks about how Jase (really, Jos should’ve picked it up earlier) is the only one who understands his penchant for Rock Love Songs.

He even dims the lights and brews fresh coffee, so the place smells like roasted coffee beans and sugar, vanilla and cinnamon.

Jase wonders if Jos has a boyfriend because he’s really rather good at this. It’s just about to reach seven when Adam, Marc and Kez come back into the café. “Uhhhh-”

“Shhhhhh! He’s here!” Jos tugs all three of them under the counter, peeping over it cautiously as Sam walks in.

“Jos!?”

“Uh. I’m not Jos. But I was hoping we could talk?”

Sam’s jaw drops, and Jos almost punches the air in happiness.

“In a minute,” the blonde’s voice is shaky and breathless, but not in anger or fear, it’s more out of disbelief. “Just, a minute-” He steps forward, and places a hand on Jason’s shoulder, leaning up and pressing their lips together. “I was tossing up between slapping you and kissing you.”

“I’m glad you picked the second one. I’m so sorry. I can explain, just, I want you to know, I’m really sorry. I love you.”

“I love you too. And I have time. Coming for a walk?” Sam asks. Jos gives Jason expressive eyes and head movements from behind the counter. “Oh, by the way, I can see you Jos.” The keeper freezes like a deer caught in headlights. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

Marcus gives Jos a nudge. “This your doing?”

“Maybe?”

He nods, with a grin. “You’re good for us.”

And that might be the best thing Jos has heard today even if it’s still raining when he walks home.


End file.
